Goodbye forever my love
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Bella dies in a car accident. This is her funeral. Edward's Point of view.


Bella driving truck accident dies

EPOV

Nobody dared to breathe or speak that cold September morning. The memorial service is taking place. Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle carry the casket down to the burial site. I wasn't really aware of my surrounding; all I was aware of is that my Bella was in that casket. My Bella was gone forever. I felt as if part of me was being buried with her, almost my entire self. A loud crack of lightning went off in the sky. The burial was held. My family and I stayed after everyone else left. Another loud crack of lightning went through the sky, making it look as if on fire. Alice broke down in dry sobs, leaning on Rose for support. Rosalie looked at the hole in the ground with horror struck eyes. Emmett and Jasper took the casket and lowered it into the hole. It hit the ground silently. Jasper stood up straight and then broke down in dry sobs, holding Alice as they sobbed. I tried my hardest not to let anything out. Esme was kneeling by the hole. She threw in four freesias and two roses.

"Bella, you are my daughter, I will miss you so much. I love you terribly so." Esme cried. Putting her hands to her face. Carlisle knelt beside her and rubbed her back, sobbing himself. Carlisle started to speak.

"'My dear daughter, I'm sorry it ended like this for you. I wish I could have saved you. I also wish I didn't have to end like this. You were truly the heart of this family and I am going to miss you terribly. I really did love you like a daughter and I enjoyed patching you up like I would have done if I'd have had children of my own. I can't express to you in words how much we are all going to miss you, especially myself as you gave me pride and joy of having a human child to call my own." Carlisle sobbed at the end. Jasper stepped up to the hole.

"It's my fault. I didn't mean to pounce that day at your party. I regret it so deeply right now. I will not get over the fact that you should be with us rather than under us. I'm so sorry. You were a part of all of us, now we are being buried with you. I'm sorry I kept my distance but you know how hard it was for me. I'm sorry for everything. I'm going to miss you like everyone else and I'll live with the guilt for eternity for trying to kill you.' Jasper whispered. He bit his lip to keep from sobbing but he failed. He sunk to the ground and sobbed. Alice shakily went up by the hole.

"Bella, you are and forever will be my sister. I can't believe you're gone. You don't deserve this. I will miss you. I'll miss how we used to play Bella Barbie or when I would do your hair. I love you and I would do anything in this world to have my sister back." Alice sobbed into Jasper's chest. Emmett came up next.

"Bella, I would give the world just to see your clumsiness or your human facts. I'm very sorry I teased you so much about it. I am sorry for almost killing you with my hugs. This place will never be the same without you. Our world has lost our only sunshine. I love you little sis." Emmett said softly, and then he broke down into sobs. Emmett the big bear was now lost and confused and pained. But which one of us wasn't? Rosalie came up besides Emmett.

"Bella, I am sorry I didn't treat you well. I should have been kinder. I would give my whole existence just to have you back. I really truly did love you. You'll always be my sister. I am so sorry about being the way I was, I regret it more than anything." Rosalie cried while putting her head into Emmett's shoulder. I walked up to the edge of the hole and looked at the casket that held my angel's body. I swallowed harder still trying to contain my heart-wrenching sorrow and desolation.

It's ok, Edward. Just let it all out,' Alice's soft sad words made the woe rise up from deep inside.

"It's fine Edward, let it out." Emmett whispered, his voice pained. Then I broke and sobs racked strongly through my whole body.

"Bella, Bella, my angel. The words will not form themselves to tell you how much I need you. My body is empty without you. I want to hold you in my arms forever and never let go. You are my air, my life, my sight, my heart, and my soul. All of that has been taken away from me. I would do anything and everything to get you back. I love you and I always will. You will be forever on my mind, you will be what makes my actions. I will go on and live, for you. I was empty till I met you, you filled that emptiness and that has been torn from me. I will not love again. It is impossible to love again with knowing you. I will stay true to you until the end of eternity, even after that. I miss your warmth, your smile, your big brown eyes, your kindness, your selflessness, your beautiful face, your blush, your body, your soul. I will love you for eternity, and whatever comes after that." At first I was whispering then at the end I was yelling to the heavens and seas of above. I was sobbing my heart out. Then I felt it. Something I haven't done in a century. One hot tear rolled down my cheek and onto her casket. No more came. Everyone was looking at me. "Goodbye my one and only love." I whispered. A deep roar of thunder came and it started raining heavily on us. We each grabbed a shovel and buried her casket. Emmett and Jasper engraved her headstone and then put her headstone on and made sure it was good in the ground. The tombstone read.

_Isabella (Bella) Marie Cullen_

_9-13-1987 - 7-30-2007_

_Friend, Sister, Daughter, Soul Mate_

_Will forever walk the earth in the form of the Cullens._

_We will always love you._

The rain continued on pouring down heavily as we stood watching the grave of my love, Bella. I missed her terribly but it was all over. I would have to live on without her by my side. I would have to stop myself for curling myself into a ball and letting life have me. I needed to stay strong for her memory, she wouldn't be happy with me if I did that to my family. I couldn't let them down again. They'd all lost someone close to them but I guess I'd lost the most. I'd lost my heart and soul. And that is something that you can never replace. I never will replace Bella. I will love her for eternity.


End file.
